Thank you, I'm sorry, I admire you
by aguilarDNA
Summary: Ichinose mans up and confesses to Aki. Lame summary. IchinosexAki. I hope you IchiAki fans out there would bother to read this. :D  Idon'tknowhowtoratefanficsbleh


Chin here~! 8D

This has got to be my CORNIEST fic ever! XDX I do like how the first part of the fic goes; it's as if I didn't write this fic at all! XD

Anyways, I apologize for the misspelled words and wrong grammar; I don't like proofreading my fics. XD But I would like you all to enjoy reading. :)

* * *

Aki is seating at her usual bench during team practice alone, just looking at the warm-coloured sky. Training had finished about an hour ago, and she was now alone...

-I-c-h-i-n-o-s-e-K-a-z-u-y-a-x-A-k-i-K-i-n-o-

'Alright, this is my only chance! We're alone, no one here to disturb or interrupt, and the scene's quite romantic... I guess,' thought Ichinose-kun who was hiding from a large tree a good 15 feet away from Aki. This was it. The moment of truth. It's now or never. He kept of cheering on himself the whole day that today was the day he will confess his undying, burning love for his one and only Aki Kino and nothing's going to stop him now.

For one more time he reviewed his plan of action in his head. He then stepped forward slowly, then paced a little faster and called out Aki's attention. "Aki, hey! What are you doing here? It's getting quite late," said he. Aki smiled and replied, "Ichinose-kun! I'm just thinking of things to do for tomorrow. W-what are you still doing here? It is getting quite late," she chuckled a bit, and he did too.

"I just forgot something in the locker room," said Ichinose-kun.

"It's not like you to forget something at all, Ichinose-kun," Aki moved and patted the empty space on the bench, motioning Ichinose-kun to sit down. 'Yes, going good,' thought he, as he sat down.

"I know, but sometimes there are times when people just become a little... different," Ichinose smiled and looked at Aki. There was a short silence until Aki spoke.

"But other than that, you're pretty much the same person, Ichinose-kun," she chuckled. "Smart, funny, witty, soccer genius..." Silence.

"What? No good-looking? Not even cute?" protested Ichinose. Both then laughed at the comment. After they have settled down, there was more silence, but not awkward ones. Both teens just sat there, feeling the incoming breezes every now and then, when Aki asked quite a peculiar question.

"Ichinose-kun, how many girlfriends did you have in America?" Ichinose-kun was shocked, but answered anyway, "Girlfriends, huh? As in, girlfriends with the dating and all...?"

"Yup!"

"Hmmm... well, I did have a couple... both were blondes and really good-looking," Ichinose-kun smirked and looked up to the sky. Aki gasped.

"Really!"

Ichinose-kun looked back to Aki-chan. "No, not really," Ichinose cracked up a bit. "Actually, I didn't have a girlfriend in America. Not one."

"Hahahah, you fooled me there, Ichinose-kun. I really thought that you had girlfriends there in America! With your being very charming and all..." Aki-chan trailed off and blushed a bit, but not evident enough for Ichinose-kun to notice just yet.

"Hey, you didn't give me that description a while ago," Both laughed again. "There is a reason why I had no girlfriends when I was in America... not that I'm planning to be single all my life; that'll be boring!" he reached her hand with his. He looked at the field, his face and tone serious. "There was this girl I met before that I fell in love with, and I decided that when I get the chance to see her again and ask her out," he squeezed her hand softly. "she'll be my first and only girlfriend." Aki-chan, with her dense nature, felt down a bit and replied a soft reluctant "oh, okay..." and looked down.

Seeing the girl's expression, Ichinose thought that it's 'the time'. "Do you want to know how I fell in love with her?" asked he. Oh, oh... sure," replied Aki-chan, not really meaning it.

"I met her when I was young, and we were only small friends. But, time passed and felt this bond with her. It's something unknown to me back then, and I only realised that it was love when she was gone. I couldn't let her go, so I did all I could to find her. When I find her, I'm going to tell her how much I love her, whatever her reaction may be."

Aki-chan's eyes were tearing up. "So... have you found her yet...?"

"Yes, I have. And I'll confess to her the moment I get the chance to." Aki-chan's eyes were getting blurry, when Ichinose-kun took her chin with his free hand and turned them to face his. She saw his eyes full of emotion and passion, and she was surprised by how intense his eyes were.

"Kino Aki, thank you for being my friend. Kino Aki, I'm sorry for giving all that hurt I gave and for decieving you and Domon that I was dead." Ichinose paused, breathed deeply, and said, "Kino Aki, I admire you with all my heart, and ever since I saw you hurting and crying when my father told you that I died, my heart ached so much and I couldn't just let it pass. I had been waiting for a time to face you again and tell this, and I'm sorry that it took so much time." Aki-chan couldn't control her tears anymore and were now streaming down her face. Ichinose-kun wiped them away as he continued, "This is probably the most cheesy and the most embarrassing things I've said my whole life, and you may not feel the same way for me, but that's okay. Whatever you may say to me, or feel towards me, my feelings for you will never change..." and he hugged her tightly.

I took a few seconds for Aki to get strength to hug him back and several minutes to break the hug, which felt like it lasted forever. Aki had stopped crying and is now smiling brightly at Ichinose, eyes still red. Nonetheless, she still looked very cute to him. It didn't take long before Ichinose's faces began to near Aki's. It was getting hot around them, their faces almost touching, their eyes slowly closing as Ichinose's face is about just an inch away, ready to close the distance between him and the girl of his dreams when...

"Oooiiii! Ichinose! You here! Everybody's coming over to my place! Wanna come~!" shouted Endou out. Both were snapped out of their trance and blushed furiously. From the sound of his voice, he seems pretty near, but not so much to see him. 'Darn it, Endou! Wrong timing!' cursed Ichinose inwardly and looked for wherever the intruding boy may be.

He turned to face Aki with a worried look, but saw hers with a reassuring one. He then smiled and said, "I... I have to..." he didn't waste any more time and kissed Aki-chan a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "... go," and he left to find Endou.

-I-c-h-i-n-o-s-e-K-a-z-u-y-a-x-A-k-i-K-i-n-o-

Aki-chan is now alone again, and she faced the field, smiling, not even worrying if ever Endou-kun saw them kissing or not.

Fin. 8D

* * *

I hope you all did enjoy it! May I remind you all that this wasn't proofread by anyone at all so, sorry for its amateur-like style. Take care, everyone! :)


End file.
